When Fiction Becomes Reality
by Tulsi91
Summary: This story is about me and some friends. Shugo Chara characters will appear, as will others Please read before judging.
1. Chocolate, Cocoa Puffs, and Pop Rocks

This is a story that popped into my head, I wanted to see what would happen if my 3 FAVORITEST friends lived with me YEARS from now. Anyways, this is what I've thought of so far... if anyone likes it, I'll post more. If they don't, I'll just write it for myself. (BTW, fictional characters *coughcoughIkutocoughcoughAidocoughcoughIchijoucoughcoughTougacoughcoughNightcoughcoughZerocoughcough* will definitely appear, that's why the name of this is "When Fiction Becomes Reality") Now READ!

* * *

**_When Fiction Becomes Reality_**

**Chocolate, Cocoa Puffs, and Pop Rocks**

Zanab's POV:  
I woke up at around 1 and went to the kitchen. Life as close to perfect as I could've imagined back in the first couple months of 8th had bought a 2 family house; Me, Dahlia, Urmila, and Heena lived on one side in 2 bedrooms. Me, Urmila, and Dahlia shared. We stuck Heena by herself as a joke, but she liked it. Dahlia got along really well with Urmz and Heena (not much of a surprise). Nobody lived on the other side of the house... yet. We decided something about that side (it's a seeecret :D).  
It was a Saturday in late July, so Urmila and I didn't have work, Heena didn't have a job yet, and Dahlia... is... Dahlia.  
I decided to eat Cocoa Puffs for breakfast. When Dahlia woke up (around 1:15), came to the kitchen wrapped in a blanket/grabbing a pillow, and saw what I was eating... she started screaming that Cocoa Puffs suck and started hitting me on the head with the pillow. I told her to stop, but she wouldn't listen, so I did something she HATED.

Dahlia's POV:  
"OMG! I HATE YOU ZANAB!!"  
She pulled off my blanket! It's SO FREAKIN' COLD!!

Zanab's POV:  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!! I warned you!" I screamed  
"YOU...ARE...SUCH...A...JERK!!!"  
"Oh SHIIIIIT, she's mad... RUN!!!!!!!!"  
"RAWWWR!!"  
I jumped over a box, "FLOOMP FALOOMP!!"

Urmila's POV:

UGHH!! SO TIRED!! Why are Dahlia and Zanab making SO much NOISE? :(

"Uggh..."

"Heena?"

"Yea..."

"Um... why are you in our room? Just wondering."

"Ohhh... I umm... got majorly drunk off of Pepsi and Pop Rocks last night and kind of passed out here."

"Why Pepsi and Pop Rocks?!"

"Umm... remember last night me, Zanab, and Dahlia went shopping for food?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Zanab was saying she wanted to do an 'experiment' and Dahlia said she'd give me $10 if I was the 'guinea pig', I didn't know what the experiment was, so I said okay."

"YOU DRANK THE PEPSI WITH POP ROCKS!!??"

Zanab's POV:

I appeased Dahlia by running to the spare bedroom, grabbing a bar of Dove chocolate and Toberlone, and threw it straight at her stomach. This made her stop and get even madder until she saw what it was. Then she squealed at like... a tenth of the volume that she did when we went to the park and saw Zero beat the $hit out of Kaname and kiss Yuuki. I'm pretty sure that even this volume woke up the neighbors' neighbors.

(END PART ONE)


	2. Going to CVS

**When Fiction Becomes Reality**

_**Going to CVS**_

Zanab's POV:

"ZANAB!! THANK YOU!! OMG OMG I LOVE YOU!!" she screamed  
"Umm... Dahlia? Can you like... calm down? You're REALLY creeping me out." said Heena  
I said, "YES! True dat!"

"Umm...what's going on?"

"YAY!!! URMI IS BACK!!" We all said (except Urmila)  
Heena said, "Well, when we were sleeping... Dahlia was chasing Zanab to kill her and then Zanab threw chocolate at her and Dahlia freaked out 'cause she got chocolate and after you left to go to the post office she ate it really really fast and got all happy and now..." *takes a deep breath because she said that all in one breath* "she's like... hugging Zanab and not letting go because Zanab promised to get her 2 bags of Dove chocolate after you came back and that's why she's so happy to see you."

"IS NOT!! It's because we are such good friends!!" said Dahlia  
"Umm... yeah, sure. Anyways, I'm going to take a shower before we go." I said  
"GASP! BLASPHEMY!! GIVE ME CHOCOLATE, HEATHEN!!!"  
(Yes, Dahlia really says gasp and sigh and calls me "heathen")  
"Yo man, just wait up... I'ma only be like, 15 minutes! I don't want to go to CVS smelling like _**DAHLIA!!**_ EWW!! THE HORROR!!"  
I ran away, FAST.  
"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!"  
"COME BACK HERE YOU HEATHEN!!"  
"HELLZ NO!!"

I ran straight to the bathroom and locked the door and realized that I didn't have my clothes with me.  
"DAMN IT!! Oh well, I'm not going back out there now."  
"Who are you talking to, Bakka?"  
(Bakka means idiot in Japanese, Dahlia loves anime; therefore, likes Japanese)  
"AHHHH!!"  
"MWHAHAHAHA!! SCARED YOU!!"  
"Aww.... Dahlia?"  
"Yea?"  
"Let's call Zaineb after we get the chocolate, we haven't talked to her since the end of high school when she ran off to get married to Night."  
"YAY!! GOOD IDEA!"  
(Zaineb is my other friend, Night is a character from a manga that she loves and pretends she married)

I took my shower and ended up in the bedroom in a towel. I was about to go back into the bathroom to change my clothes, but Dahlia decided to "miserify" my life. She ran into the bathroom, so I had to go all the way downstairs to change my clothes. So... after I did that, we went to the car and listened to "Bleeding Love" and "Whatever it Takes" by Leona Lewis, me and Dahlia sang all the lyrics with Urmila and Heena looking at us like we were CRAZY.

We got the chocolate and on the way back, Dahlia was stuffing her face while I was singing along to "The Way I Are" and "You Make Me Better" with everyone looking at me like I was crazy.

When we got home... we looked Zaineb up on

(To be continued)


	3. Phone Call Getting Ready 4 Party Dinner!

_**When Fiction Becomes Reality**_

**The Phone Call and Getting Ready For the Party/Dinner**

When we got home… we looked Zaineb up on and found her number. We called and it rang twice. Someone picked up and said "Hello?" There was a baby crying in the background… weird. Maybe we got the wrong number?

Heena and Urmila didn't know Zaineb, so me and Dahlia decided to ask one of the questions that only Zaineb would get and understand so we said, "Where does Shaba live?"

"Who is this?"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!!"

"Umm… in the wall"

"OMG!! AUNTIE-JI! WE MISSED YOU!!"

"HOLY CRAP!! Zanab??!!"

"Hellz yea! U know that's true!"

"Who else is there? I swear on shaboongapoo that I heard another voice!"

"AAG MEIN NACHOGI!!"

"Is that Dahlia??! Hahahaha!! I missed you guys SO much!"

"I think we missed you more."

Heena said, "Excuse me, but… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

I said, "Oh, Heena and Urmila… this is the other Zaineb. She's crazy, but she's really fun!"

Urmila and Heena decided to just ask questions later, after the phone call was finished.  
(For the phone call, because it's on speaker and is going to get confusing otherwise I'm putting name before sentence.)

Zanab: Anyways… is that a baby in the background?

Zaineb: Oh, yeah… guess what his name is!!

Dahlia: Snake?  
Zanab: Shaba?

Zaineb: Both wrong!

Dahlia: Night?  
Zanab: Zero?

Zaineb: Yupp, Zero :D

Zanab OMFG!! Guess what WE saw??!!!  
Zaineb: A flying donkey!!??

Zanab: No  
Dahlia: We saw…  
Zanab: Zero beating  
Dahlia: the $hit out of  
Zanab: KANAME!!  
Dahlia: and then he…  
Zanab: KISSED YUUKI!!

Zaineb: HOLY MONKEY NOSES! Seriously?!!

(A/N: 'Holy monkey noses' phrase is something I used to ALWAYS say. It is Registered by me [not really] but seriously, only use it if you're IN da story and/or know me on a personal basis)

Zanab: Yerrp!  
Dahlia: True dat!  
Zanab: and Kaname was all like… blubba-lubba-lubba-lubba-lubba and Zero was like… FLOOMP FALOOOMP! OWNED!

Zaineb: *laughing and can barely breathe* 8th *hahahahahahahah!!* GRADE *HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH* good *hahahahahahahah* times.

Zanab: anyways, wazzup!?

Zaineb: HAHAHAHAHAH… can't… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA… breathe… HAHAHAHAHAHAH…

(5 minutes pass listening to Zaineb laugh)

Zaineb: Okay… okay… I'm fine now. So… when are you coming over?

Zanab & Dahlia: ……………

Zaineb: Tomorrow? Okay, sure… no problem. The address is 238 Park Ave. in NJ

(A/N: I couldn't think of an address and didn't want to use a fake one. That's actually my house, it's s'posed to be under construction… so don't go there until I say the house is ready.)

Zanab & Dahlia: ………………… umm…… ook……

Zaineb: *all happy* OKAY!! YAYZ! See you tomorrow!

(CALL ENDED)

"Umm… guys? Wanna go to the Coach House? Then we'll go to Lina and Emily's party." I said because we got ourselves stuck going to Zaineb's house tomorrow and I didn't like the uncomfortable silence.  
"Sure" Dahlia and Heena said  
Dahlia had never met Lina, but she wanted to meet her and Emily.  
"Not _really_" Urmi said

Dahlia gave her the evil eye until Urmila looked uncertain about her answer, then Dahlia said, "Go upstairs and get ready _RIGHT NOW_ we're leaving in an hour and a half, I'm driving. Zanab, you're in control of the music. Okay?" She stared at all of us in turn as if daring us to say "NO!" Nobody disagreed… she was scary when she was upset, mad, or trying to convince us to do something that one of us didn't want to.

In the end, we were ready. Dahlia wore a BEAUTIFUL blue dress with plain black pants and blue heels (the same as Heena's but 1 inch). I wore a long red dress that was velvet on top, had little roses around the waist and had some weird fabric below that and it went down to the middle of my shins with plain black pants and 2.5 inch black heels. Urmila ended up in a black sari with shoes just like mine, only 2 inches though. Heena wore clothes EXACTLY like the ones she wore for 6th grade picture day with blue heels (1.5 inch).

All in all, we were a very good looking crew (especially because we were getting enough sleep, so there weren't bags under our eyes and all the bumps and crap that "used" to be on my/Dahlia's faces before were gone [3 Clearasil] Hahahaha)  
We went to the car and listened to:  
"Chemicals React" by Aly & AJ  
"Stolen" by Jay Sean  
"Cry" by Jay Sean  
"Cry" by Rihanna  
"Take You Away" by Colby O'Donis  
"Under My Nose" by Colby O'Donis  
"Let You Go" by Colby O'Donis  
I sang straight through all seven songs. Dahlia joined me for "Chemicals React" and "Cry" – Rihanna. Urmi joined me for "Cry" and "Stolen" by Jay Sean (after we started living together, I made her start listening to him). Heena just looked at us like we were crazy, especially me because I kept dancing (as much as you can dance in a car). Actually, I think everyone thought I was crazy… Hahahaha, oh well.

Heena's POV:

When the heck did Zanab learn all these songs? When did she start dancing? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON??! Is it an imposter??!

Dahlia's POV:

OMG! I LOVE CHEMICALS REACT! But… when did Koshulite learn all these lyrics? When did she start dancing? WHAT THE HECK?!

Urmila's POV:

Hahahaha, Zanab looks like she's having fun. I wonder how she remembers all these lyrics… naah, it's okay. As long as we're having fun it doesn't matter ;)

(I'm going to add a little suspense in chapter 4)

* * *

Aiight, I'ma try to see if I can upload the clothes's pics onto my profile


	4. Stalkers!

Stalkers?!

Zanab's POV:  
We reached the Coach House and I don't think anyone else noticed, but a couple of people have been staring at us since we sat down...

Heena's POV:  
HAHAHAH, OH MY GOD!! This "Zaineb" sounds hilarious :)  
As soon as we sat down, me and Urmi started bombarding Zanab and Dahlia with questions. They answered with such long, funny answers :D  
For example: Q) "What the HECK is Shaba?"  
A) "Well, when we were in 7th grade... Zaineb liked making up words that started with 'Shaba' like, 'Shaboonga' and 'Shaboongapoo'. Some days though, she'd just keep saying 'Shaba lives in the wall!'"  
It was SOOO funny!! :D  
There's a couple of people that keep staring at us (well... Dahlia, to be more exact)... it's kinda creepy.

Urmila's POV:  
Zaineb sounds really funny, I can't wait for tomorrow!  
Zanab and Heena look worried... I wonder what's wrong.

Dahlia's POV:  
Hahahahahahahah Watching Urmila and Heena laugh so much is funny.  
After we stopped talking about Zaineb and started talking about Lina's party... everyone looks worried, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!!??

Zanab's POV:  
As we were leaving, the two ppl that were staring at us put a $50 on the table and followed us to the parking lot. Now I'm getting scared. I stepped up the pace a bit and Dahlz, Urmi, and Heena followed suit.  
When we got into the car, Dahlia screamed... "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!!??"

"Okay, so like... ever since we sat down, these two guys were staring at us and just followed us out, too. The reason you didn't notice is because they were sitting behind you." said me and Heena.

Urmi said, "Oh... that it?"  
The three of us said, "ARE YOU CRAZY??! They could be like... stalkers or something worse!"  
"No, I saw them, too... but I don't think we have to worry much about them"  
"Why not??!!"  
"Umm... because, they're not here anymore. Now CALM DOWN... and let's go"  
"okay, sure", me and Dahlia said

I put on:  
Dance With You - Jay Sean  
Family Affair - Mary J Blige  
Forever - Chris Brown  
Step Up To the Party - Darin ft. Jay Sean  
to get us into "party mode"  
When we got to the party, we saw the "stalkers" again and ignored them. We found Lina and Emily.  
Emily said, "OMG! Zanab, you look so different without your head-thingy!"  
Lina was all smiles. I introduced her and Emily to Dahlia and told them about our house. After about... 10 minutes, we saw those two guys and Noa heading our way.


	5. The Party

The Party...

Zanab's POV:  
The four of us ran to the dance floor after giving Lina and Emily the excuse that "OMG! The 'Bleeding Love' dance remix is on!!" (I made most of the song list thingy)  
We stayed on the dance floor for a few of my favorite songs:  
"Family Affair" - Mary J. Blige  
"Let You Go" - Colby O'Donis (Author's note: Don't ask... it's stuck in my head)  
"Under My Nose" - Colby  
"Stolen" - Jay Sean  
"Dance With You" - Jay Sean  
"Forever" - Chris Brown  
"Every Time We Touch" - Cascada  
"Chemicals React" - Aly & AJ  
and so Heena didn't get 100% bored, we requested the pplz to play "Say Na Say Na" - Bluffmaster. Her and Urmila like... freaked out when it came on. It was funny to watch them so excited :)  
After that, we ate *lasagna and Pepsi/Arizona Iced Tea and all I gotta say is: Daaamn, Lina could COOK! :D Best lasagna EVERRR.  
When we finished eating, Heena and Dahlia disappeared back to da dance floor and Urmi and I went to the couch because our feet were tired from dancing to all those songs in heels. (I'll bet Urmi's feet were DYING from dancing like a crazy person from "Say Na Say Na"  
After a little while, Lina came and started asking questions to us:  
"How was the lasagna?"  
"Honestly??"  
"Umm... yeah?"  
"OMG LINA!! IT WAS SOOOOOO AWESOME!! I've_** NEVER**_ had such good lasgna in my life!!"  
"Umm... thanx" *smiles like a maniac*  
Urmi said, "Umm... Lina? Not to be like... rude, but can you stop that? It's scaring the crap out of me."  
"Grrr..... *smiles* OKAY, SURE!"  
I said, "Okay... and?"  
"How are you?"  
"We're fine. How 'bout you?"  
"TIRED!! I've been up since 5 working on this party!!"  
"Lina??"  
"Yea? Wazzup, home-fry?"  
"You're CRAZY!!! WHY WOULDN'T YOU HAVE DONE SOME WORK ON IT YESTERDAY??!!"  
"I was busy reading..."

"..."

"Where do you live?"  
"In Teaneck" Me and Urmi said simultaniously  
"Where in Teaneck?"  
we told her the address simultaniously and she stared at us  
(sorry, couldnt think of an address)  
"You guys live together??"  
"Yeah, Dahlia and Heena live with us,too. :D"

"what?"

"umm...?"  
"WHY DID YOU NEVER INVITE ME OVER!!!???!!!???!!!???"  
"We just got the house two months ago, we were like... moving in and stuffz."  
"Oh, okay... aiight, I gotta go."  
"Okay... sure."  
5 minutes after Lina left, we heard a _verrry_ familiar voice, "Break up the love, break up the love!" Of course... Heena sat in between me and Urmz. Dahlia sat next to me but not for long. Why? because Emily came and dragged us all to the dance floor. (yup... again D: hahah)

*Okay… we'll just say that I brought the ground beef for the lasagna  
Some random, mega-slow song came on. It was a good song, but not for dancing. Lina started dancing funnily and Emily disappeared. A few minutes later, I saw her "square dancing" (it's not really square dancing, that's just what they call it) with Robert. Wait…what?! WTF?! Robert?!?!  
(Author's Note: Emily, don't kill me. I needed it for the story and I didn't want to do that to Lina 'cause she's still in school with him and stuff.)  
I thought I'd seen the last of him in high school, yet here he is.  
I turned to Urmila and Heena and said, "Where the heck did Dahlia go?"  
"She umm… went to get cake…"  
"Oh, okay… cool. Anyways, I'm going to go see if I can find anyone."  
"WH—oh, okay."  
She obviously saw Robert. Me and Urmi were similar in a lot of ways, one of them was that we didn't like Robert.  
I left very fast and saw someone that I hadn't seen since the day at the park 3 months ago…

Urmila's POV:  
I didn't like lying to Zanab like that. It didn't feel right. I should've told her the truth. I should've told her that Dahlia disappeared with some guy……

Dahlia's POV:  
*Flashback*  
Heena said *whispers* "Some guy is standing behind you…"  
I turned around looking at the ground and said, "Who the hell are you?"  
As I said this, I was scanning his clothes and was hunting for his face.  
When I found his face, I was lost in his eyes and nothing mattered. Not Heena, not Urmila, not Zanab, not even the fact that I didn't even know his name. Even after he said his name was 'Ichijou', I barely heard him. All that mattered was his eyes stayed connected to my eyes and that I never believed in that "love at first sight" stuff… until right now.

(WOOOOOOOT!! CH. 5 IS COMPLETED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HUZZZZZAAAAH!!!OMGOMG! I 3 Ichijou's eyes, they remind me of pickles. I DESPERATELY need pickles for a month *goes to hunt pickles*)


	6. The Visit

**_The Visit (pt. 1)_**

Zanab's POV:  
It's almost 3 and I just got up. Heading to the kitchen to get some Cookie Crisps, thinking of giving up on da Cocoa Puffs.

Urmila's POV:

(in the kitchen)  
I'm so worried… Dahlia never came home. Should I tell Zanab what really happened? Umm… umm… umm… yes, I should. Then we can go look for her.  
*Ring…Ring…RINGGG*  
*answers the phone*  
Urmi: Hello?  
__: Hey… is this Zanab?  
Urmi: No… who is this?  
__: This is Zaineb.  
Urmi: Oh, I think Zanab's asleep. I'll tell her ya called l8r  
Zaineb: K, thx. Shaba! Oh, I mean… bye.

Zanab POV:  
I asked Urmi who called, she said Zaineb and I had to call her back… after Urmila told me something.

'Yeah, sup?'  
'Umm… Dahlia never came home.'  
'WHAT?!?! Where is she?'  
'She uhh… didn't really go to get cake…'  
'WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! Why didn't you tell me!!!???'  
'She asked me not to… should we look for her?'  
*Heena randomly comes in*  
'What's going on? What's with the yelling?'  
'Urmila… Dahlia… didn't… go… cake…'  
'Zanab? What the hell are you talking about'  
Aww crap… I hate crying. I can't even remember the last time I cried… wtf? I think it was like… a few years ago?  
'Zanab? You okay? What happened?'  
'Dahlia disappeared.'  
'Oh yea… she left with that guy last night.'  
'I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE TELL ME ANYTHING?!!?' All of my rage came back worse than before, if it was anyone… ANYONE other than Urmi and Heena (with the exception of Lina and Emily, I guess) I would've punched them.  
Urmila said, " Okay fine, this is what happened. This guy was randomly standing behind Dahlia more or less staring at her. Right? So then Heena told her some guy was like randomly standing behind her and staring at her and Dahlia turned around, asked him who the hell he was, and… that's pretty much it. She looked like she was drunk and really happy and she told us not to tell you that she left with some 'random guy' and… they left."  
So I said, 'Okay… I'm going to call Zaineb and then we'll go look for Dahlia. Aiight?'  
'Yea, sure, whateva u say' Urmila and Heena both said.

10 minutes later…  
*prrinng prrinng*  
Zaineb: Umm… hello?  
Zanab: Hey Auntie  
Zaineb: Heyy bebe  
Zanab: Yea, whatev. What ya want?  
Zaineb: You're supposed to be here in like… 15 minutes ya know!!  
What the heck?? Oh yea!! We 'promised' to go visit her…  
Zanab: Okay, we'll be there soon.  
Zaineb: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shaba! I mean… Bye!  
*click*

'Umm… guys?'  
'Yea?'  
'We… kinda… sorta have to go visit Zaineb.'  
'Aww, CRAP! When?' Heena said  
'For us to be ready? We have to get ready now… it'll take like... 5-10 minutes to get there'  
'Okaayyyy ' Urmi said

I knew Urmi and Dahlia got along well, but I didn't know she'd look so SAD!

12 minutes later…

Zaineb's POV:

*NUNNGAAAAAAAAAAA BUNNNGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KACHUNNNGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*

I heard a loud 'WTF?!' from outside and I started laughing. I forgot… Zanab and Dahlia didn't know I played around with my doorbell.  
I opened the door and welcomed Zanab and two random bungas into my house. Zanab didn't look like she recognized me… I couldn't really blame her though.

Zanab's POV:

What the heck? And she calls ME anorexic?!

"Umm… Zaineb?"  
"YES!?"  
"Are you sure that's you?"  
"Yes, I'm sure… srsly what a retarded question!"  
"Yea, and you call ME ANOREXIC???!!!"  
"That was like… nunga years ago though!!!???"

Urmila and Heena, being from India and everything obviously understood that 'nunga' meant 'naked' were looking at Zaineb like… 'WTF is she talking about and what the hell is wrong with her??'

"First of all: That's not a number… second of all: good point… 8th grade…"  
"YUPP!!"

She led us into a room with… WHAT THE HECK!!?? A BASSINET in the corner.

*faints*

5 minutes later…

What the heck? What just happened?  
I got off the floor and Zaineb was looking at me saying "JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" I was like… "WTF? Your not Japanese!"  
Then… I saw the bassinet again. *cue dramatic music* DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
I went next to it and... it was a replica of Night. (or atleast how he looks according to Zaineb's drawing of him in 8th grade. _**I**_never met him.)

(A/N: That's a lie… I read the manga after I wrote this chapter, but w/e)

Zanab: So, you two really _did_ get married?  
Zaineb: "Yupzies"  
(A/N: THAT IS MY WORD! MINNNNNEE!! EVERYTHING ENDS WITH 'zies')

*NUNNGAAAAAAAAAAA BUNNNGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KACHUNNNGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*

"Yo man… what the hell is that?!"  
"It's my doorbell, isn't it MARVELOUS!?"  
"Then go answer the door!"  
"OOOOKAY! Don't be so angry bebe!!"

In the background, Urmila and Heena started cracking up… remembering 4th grade no doubt, when Heena used to chase me around calling me 'darling'.

Zaineb opened the door to reveal… Dahlia!

I ran and started punching her and telling her she was an idiot and asking why the hell she randomly disappeared. As soon as I pulled back… I noticed 'the guy' behind her and I immediately saw WHY she 'randomly disappeared'. I could tell it was someone she'd get along with _**really**_ well. But either way… she had a lot of explaining to do!


	7. Another Visit

Zanab's POV:

It is a Sunday, about three weeks after we went to Zaineb's house. We never found out who 'the guy' was because Dahlia refused to say anything… she said when we needed to know, we'd know. In any case, Zaineb called us over again… she wants us to meet her husband; he has off of… whatever apparently.  
Honestly, I'm not too excited. I mean like, what's the point in guys existing? They're all annoying. I know that better than most.

I grew up with extremely suck-ish brothers, a father that always acted gay, and a cousin that was a nice person… as long as he wasn't around my brothers or his uncles.  
Oh yeah… and there was that one jerk named Robert in 6th grade. I later found that he was a pretty alright person, but I had already left the school by then and had no contact with anybody in the Spring School except through Facebook and the two graduations that I attended at my beloved school for my own benefit even though I claimed it was for my friends' sakes.

Dahlia's POV:

What the hell is up with Zanab's expression? She looks… what would she say? 'Stoned' , LOL.

Urmila's POV:

We're going to Zanab's friend's house today. I'm sorta' excited, but I have no idea what to make of her. She's crazy, but funny… irritating, but nice.

Heena's POV:

Why the heck are we sitting in the living room in utter silence?

FIVE HOURS LATER…

[A/N:You should've seen my clock drawing on da rough draft of this chapter, it was EPIC]

Zanab's POV:

I woke up to Dahlia screaming. More or less, this is what happened:

After thinking of… certain things from 6th grade, I got pissed. In order not to bother anyone else, I went to sleep.  
About five minutes ago, my head dropped and someone started hitting me w/something and screaming. No doubt, it was Dahlia. She stole my pillow, started whacking me with it, and screaming about how we were supposed to be at Zaineb's house by now… yeah, yeah, whatever.

Wait… what? Zaineb's HOUSE?! **CRAP!!! I FORGOT!!!!**

It was like I was back in school again; I jumped up, switched my shorts for pants, snatched my socks off the floor and dashed downstairs faster than humanly possible.

Now came the hard part… I ran four laps around the house before I realized that my sneakers were in the foyer closet. I hate when stuff is where it's supposed to be, I can never find it.

We rushed out the door to our car and were off!!

End Chapter :)


	8. Unexpected Surprise

Zanab's POV:

Shoot! We're late… all because of me.  
*Groan of despair*

"What the hell, man? Why are you so… _BLAH_ now?" asked Dahlia  
"We're late and it's all my fault."  
Dahlia and Heena burst out in hysterical laughter; Urmila looked… what's the word? Pitiful? Naah, umm… she looked ready to calm me down after a volcanic eruption of anger from none other than yours truly.

I looked at her and mouthed 'What did they do?' she replied… but I couldn't make it out.

"What did you people do?"  
"I did one thing, Dahlia did two.", said Heena defensively  
"But it was your idea and I told you that –" retorted Dahlia, but I cut her off.

"_WHAT DID YOU DO?!!?"_

"………"  
Dahlia answered in the end.  
"Heena said that you sleep too much so we should wake you up a half hour early, that's what she did. I carried that out and called some friends over here with us."

Dahlia's POV:

Zanab said, "By friends, do you mean friends or like… not friends?"  
What an idiot! Am I speaking like… Hebrew or German?

(A/N: I have no problem with either language… it's an inside joke, meant for me, Dahlia, and Zaineb.)

"Friends are friends, you fool! What else is it supposed to mean?!" I said

And then… we went inside.

Zanab's POV:

We went inside, and… well… how do I describe this? I guess I can't. Anyways, there were two amazing looking guys in the living room. From the picture that Zaineb drew in 8th grade, I assumed that the better looking of the two was Night. The other was…?

"ICHI!!"

What the heck? Before I knew it, I was on the floor.

Dahlia's POV:

How… is Ichijou here? I didn't tell him or anything. Hmm…*is suspicious*

Zanab's POV:

I finally managed to pull myself off of the floor after that hit, damn, that was _REALLY_ hard. -__-  
To my surprise, Dahlia was clinging to the stranger's arm as if her life depended on it or something.  
Hmm… *is suspicious*

Zaineb finally spoke up. I guess she was waiting for me to stand again so as not to embarrass me.

"Hi, guys. Glad you could make it." *too-big-for-her-face-smile* "This is Night," she practically skipped to his side. I don't think I'd seen her so happy since her super-stupid-annoying-retarded-obsession with 'The Veronicas' in the 8th.  
"This is Zanab, Dahlia, Urmila, and… Heena, right? Sorry, Dahlia could tell me a little about Urmila because she'd met her back in 8th grade, but she never met you… so it might take me a while to remember the name.  
And then… it happened.  
The doorbell rang.

End Part 1When Fiction Becomes RealityAn Unexpected Surprise

(Part 2)

Zanab's POV:

We made Dahlia get the door and when she started walking towards it, she was grinning her head off. These must be the 'friends' she was talking about…  
When she got to the door, I heard a voice I had expected never to hear again.

"Come on! Let us in, it's _**COLD!!**_", it said.

Before Dahlia could even grasp the handle, I sprinted to the door… knocking her down by accident. I wrenched the door open to reveal the two people that I would expect to be here, perhaps least of all. Kyoko Mogami…… and Ren Tsuruga.

Kyoko came to high school, I think in the middle of 10th grade. Our (Dahlia, me, and Kyoko's) friendship was effortless, second only (perhaps) to breathing. We started talking to her as soon as she entered the school and within a week, we were the best of friends.

With the biggest grin, I said "You're crazy, it's midsummer… how's it cold?"  
"Well, I needed to get inside _some_how!"

We all laughed.

This was a GREAT unexpected surprise.

END CHAPTER


	9. Jealousy

The next morning…

Zanab's POV:

Last night was epic. Zaineb's husband is **awesome** and once Dahlia introduced us to Ichijou… he seemed pretty cool, too. Apparently, she met him at the party and him and Night've been friends forever.

We think Dahlia went home with him because like… she disappeared 'round 11:00 PM and texted Heena to tell us that she'd be home today.

Seeing Kyoko and Ren again was… mind-blowing. They were married; it seemed that Ren asked her out right after graduation and that since then, his performance in the remake of that old, famous show had skyrocketed(I think the remake was called 'Dark Moon').  
Kyoko also attained her fame and Sho admitted it in his heart (if not verbally) that she was better than him. She still hadn't become more famous than him, but she was _very_ famous because of her astounding performance of Mio.

We played Truth or Dare for a few hours, I only got picked once… for truth. The question was… "Have you ever been in love?" Luckily, the 'nunga bunga kachunga' bell rang right then to reveal 5 pizza pies from 'Jerry's Pizza'.

I've been pondering that question since then and I can't find an answer. I think there's been close calls, but never something real.  
Honestly, I never thought there was such a thing as 'true love' until last night. I'd always thought it was 'only in movies' or 'only in books', I thought the only real way to love somebody was fiction and fictional characters.

Last night, I saw how wrong I was.

The pure glee, the shining eyes, the love in the air was so thick that I could feel it, choking me… strangling me… enticing me. Wanting me to come into it, to be enveloped in the bittersweet stickiness called love.

I thought it was stupid and pointless, but looking at how Kyoko and Ren were, Zaineb and Night were, even how Dahlia and Ichijou were… I found myself with a strange loneliness, an emptiness, a sadness I had not felt since my second year of college, and then I realized it.

I realized…

_I was JEALOUS!_


	10. The Bh and the Buddah

Edward, Jacob, the b***h, and the buddah

(Buddah meaning old guy)

One month earlier…

Bella's POV:

I walked down the alleyway hand-in-hand with my best friend and my fiancé.  
In all honesty, I didn't want to marry him, I just wanted to be a slutty punk with him and let Jacob believe that he had a chance. The two absolutely abhorred each other and this made it only more fun to torture them. I loved playing with them. I honestly didn't truly love either of them. They were just my toys.

I was still waiting for love.

Edward's POV:

I love this woman. My moon, my sun, my earth. She is all I need and all I'd ever want.

Jacob's POV:

I love her, but she just thinks of me as a friend. I know I still have a chance… I hate this stupid [censored] fiancé of hers.

Bella's POV:

Then I saw him, even from here… I could tell he was 60-ish and that he was my soul mate. He was the one I had waited for so long. I knew in that instant that I loved him. This was love… huh?

I ran as fast as I could towards him.  
"BELLA!" Edward yelled.  
"STOP!" Jacob screamed.  
Jacob grabbed my arm, I barked at him and bit him, and then I ran. I ran towards my love. Towards my life. And not for a second did I even want to look back.

End Chapter

**(A/N: This chapter was made for Zaineb and is dedicated to her. Edward and Jacob will end up happy enough, but Bella will not. That's all I'm going to say. I hate that evil, stupid, annoying, conniving little b*t*h.)**


	11. An Intruder!

Back to normal time…

Zanab's POV:

I dragged myself out of bed rather unwillingly. I didn't want to have to face the rest of my life knowing that I hadn't a purpose in my life and I would grow up as a bitter, nasty tempered, spiteful old lady who had nothing in her life but her cats.

Yes, when we decided that once we found somebody that we were sure that we loved, we would move into the second-half of our two-family house with them. However, with my new-found realization that I would always be alone… it hurt even more to know that I had never intended to use the room of mine on that side of the house except to fill it up with cats. So far, I only have one cat.

Urmila's POV:

It's now the last week of July, so much has happened since we moved here. Not only have I made new friends, but so has Heena.

Anyways, I have a more important thing to think about… where's Zanab??

(A/N: There was a part of Dahlia's POV here, but the entire thing was comic relief and it wouldn't make any sense because it was a big, huge, inside-joke that nobody would understand even if we explained it.)

Heena's POV:

I groggily awoke, not paying attention to where I was or what I heard I walked into the bathroom and closed/locked the door.

I turned around and realized how hot and muggy it was, so I decided to wash my face before a shower or anything else. I went to dry my face, but there was no face towel… there was a guy's shirt, a guy's pants, and Dahlia's favorite towel. Then I realized that I could hear the running shower… it stopped… turned off and the shower curtain opening.  
I screamed louder than ever and ran to the door to open it, but instead ran into the door and fainted.  
The last thing I remember is pickles…

(A/N: You know what happened, don't you? Well, Heena doesn't. In my story, I'm me… Dahlia's the crazy one… Urmila's the calm, cool, collected one and Heena's the cute, kiddy, clueless one. Haha, luv ya's. Gotta think up what happens in the next ch. Byes!!)


	12. Heena Doesn't Get It

When Fiction Becomes RealityHeena Doesn't Get It

Heena's POV:

I woke up and screamed the first thought I had when I remembered guy's clothes and Dahlia's towel together on the rack.

"DAHLIA TURNED INTO A GUY!!!!!!"

Zanab's POV:

I stopped in my tracks on my way back to my/Dahlia/Urmila's room from my cat's room and ran into Heena's room. I asked her what she just said and she told me that Dahlia turned into a guy. I doubled over in laughter.

Dahlia's POV:

As soon as I got into the driveway (back from Dairy Queen) with Ichijou, I heard Heena scream something that I couldn't make out.  
"I guess she woke up, then?" said Ichijou  
"Hmm, guess so." I said

We went straight to Heena's room to see how she was doing and we were greeted by somebody dying… oh wait… they were just laughing. It was Zanab… knowing that she would be EXTREMELY embarrassed if anyone except for the people who she lived with and her 'spa-treatment' cousin saw her like this, an evil grin passed over my face as I walked into the room with Ichijou right behind me.

Zanab's POV:

The news that Heena had broken to me was just too hilarious, for anyone's standards. I heard somebody enter the room and I managed to sit up. I saw Dahlia and Ichijou, it made me stop laughing immediately and go stony-faced.

My sudden change in expression seemed amusing to Dahlia's… person-dude-thing. I glared at Dahlia with pure malice and she laughed. She laughed and said "Oh, come _on_, Zanab. You know you're going to be living with him soon, anyways."  
"Excuse me?" I said stupidly, "Exactly _**why**_ am I going to be living with him?"

"Did we go back on the 'move-into-the-other-side-of-the-house-with-the-person-we-find-and-love' promise and nobody told me?" she retorted

"Oh… no… we didn't. I just forgot about it." I said feeling utterly idiotic.

'I made a fool of myself, again' I thought 'I'm an utter idiot; all I do is mope and feel sorry for myself.'

And so… I went back to my cat to mope. She was my best friend.  
When I was small, I used to watch this anime called Shugo Chara, and the main character always reminded me of myself. She had four 'shugo charas': Ran, Miki, Dia, and Suu. Miki was my favorite and so I named my cat likewise. Also, Miki struck me as a cat lover and there were no cats in the show :(

(A/N: God… I have to edit Ikuto/Yoru out of the show for the sake of my story. I'm having trouble imagining it without them.)

Dahlia's POV:

Apparently, nobody had realized that I came home at 3 AM last night and stayed in the second-half of the house with Ichijou. This morning, he wanted to take a shower and the soap/shampoo was all in the bathroom over here. He had brought clothes but no towel, so I lent him mine.

Seeing the clothes and my towel, Heena assumed that I had turned into a guy. I explained everything to her to the best of my ability, and she replied in her famous four words…

*whiney voice*

"I don't get it!!!!"


End file.
